Bundles of Joy
by susan friedman
Summary: Kristoff has been nervously pacing back and forth, waiting for an important announcement regarding Anna. Takes place s year and a half later after the events of Frozen 2. Inspired by the films and fan art. A one shot. Complete


Bundles of Joy

Kristoff paced the length of the outdoor gardens. Sven and Olaf had tried to calm him down, but to no avail. He just couldn't keep still.

"Go with Olaf, Sven," he said, slapping his back. "I've got to wait here. I'll let you know when I know."

Sven frowned and lowered his eyes. He shook his head.

"Olaf is in the castle," Sven answered in Kristoff's voice, Sven gestured, using his head to point toward the stables, but for the first time since the two paired up, his old friend wasn't paying attention and Sven just couldn't get him interested. He shook his head and, with a sigh, headed toward the barn where, most of the time, he lived with three other reindeers, presents from Ryder.

Kristoff would find out in due time. He wasn't worried.

Meanwhile, Kristoff paced. He had no idea what time it was, he had no idea how much time had passed. All he wanted to know if Anna, his bride of a year a half, was all right. He wanted her to pull through this. He had heard that sometimes, women didn't make it, depending on how strong they were. At first, he wasn't worried, Anna was strong and healthy, but something held him to this spot.

And that this would be all over very, very soon.

"Kristoff, Kristoff," he heard his name called very softly, over and over again. He felt himself being shaken, but it was like he couldn't come out of this fog. It sounded like…

"KRISTOFF," Olaf called. "Wake up,"

He felt the shake again.

"It's done," a woman's voice called to him.

Kristoff's eyes opened wide to see Elsa and Olaf standing before him. "Anna?"

"She's fine," Elsa said, laughing. "She's been asking for you, brother in law."

Kristoff started to rise. He was about to take off for the castle when Elsa held him back.

"Here, a gift from the Northuldra," she said, handing him a leather shoulder pouch. "They send you and Anna their love."

Kristoff grabbed the pouch and made for the castle as fast as his legs would carry him. He never looked back.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This way, Your Majesty," Kai said, steering him toward something. It seemed he was looking for someone and sure enough, there was Gerda with a bundle in her hands.

"You have a son, milord," she said, thrusting the tightly wrapped newborn into his arms. Gerda watched as he clumsily took it from her.

"Here, Your Majesty, let me help you."

Kristoff looked down at the tiny person in his arms and found him staring right back at him. He had Anna's blue eyes and her red hair. He had the smallest fingers and toes that he ever saw.

He looked at Gerda and Kai, who had joined her. They were smiling at him.

"He's beautiful," Kristoff said, smiling. "And he's so tiny."

"He looks just like you," Gerda said, staring at him.

"Except for the red hair," Kai teased, but Gerda shook her head.

"Go on, Kristoff," Gerda said, "Anna's waiting for you."

He nodded as Kai opened the door to Anna's birthing chamber.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kristoff," Anna called from the bed.

"Anna," he answered. "We have a son,"

He walked over with the bundle in arms and laid him on Anna's belly. "Stefan is beautiful, he's like a beautiful garland of flowers."

"Stefan, huh?" Anna smiled. "I was thinking Erick. After all, he's a prince."

"We can use both names," Kristoff smiled. "All I thought about was you, the entire time I waited. I wanted to be in here with you. Maybe one day, they'll let men inside their wives' birthing chambers."

Anna smiled then looked at the baby. "Maybe," she said, looking into the baby's blue eyes. "Stefan Erick sounds wonderful and it fits him."

Anna looked up and smiled at Kristoff. "I love you," she told him.

"And I love you," Kristoff said, smiling back. And then he remembered the leather pouch. "It's from Elsa. It is a gift from the Northuldra."

Anna smiled and opened the pouch. Inside were knitted booties and some flannel and cloth diapers for the newborn.

"They're so small, Anna. He looks so fragile."

Suddenly Olaf burst in. "We have another newborn," he said smiling.

Kristoff and Anna turned to face him. "Wait, what?"

"Dahlia, Ryder's female," Olaf said. "She gave birth to Sven's son."

Kristoff's eye's opened wide. At first, he hadn't remembered and then it he smiled. "That's what Sven was trying to tell me," he said, looking at her. "Coincidence, isn't it?"

Kristoff looked up at Olaf who was waiting for an answer. "Give Elsa our apologies," he said, staring at Anna. "Tell her I'll take a peek tomorrow."

"We'll take a peek tomorrow," Anna said.

"Okay," Olaf said. "I'm sure Sven will understand. "

And he closed the door.

Kristoff stood, swept the baby up and placed Stefan Erick in the cradle near his mother's feet, then he looked at Anna.

"Now where were we?" he said, looking into her eyes. "Oh yeah, I remember."

And the two of them kissed


End file.
